


I've Got You (Under My Skin)

by Spideryspade



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Synths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spideryspade/pseuds/Spideryspade
Summary: Looking at the three rings, each distinctive from the other, but so beautiful in their own unique way, Jonah rambles to himself about how lucky he is to share his best moments with three people he adores.
Relationships: Benny/Male Courier, Courier/Benny/Yes Man/Victor, Courier/Victor (Fallout: New Vegas), Male Courier/Yes Man (Fallout)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	I've Got You (Under My Skin)

Jonah woke up to a familiar weight present on his entire self. He looked around the room - a weird habit from his past - to make sure everything was fine and dandy and that there was no threat around.

The room was clear, he was safe- _they_ were safe. As he got reminded by additional bodies of his husbands, shifting in sources of warmth. His hand was tangled in Yes Man's hair - it still felt odd, to think of him and Vic as no longer robotic units who would softly hum with mechanical whirring at night, but rather as blood and flesh.

He didn't see them as any less back when they both had wires, pardon you. They are what he fell in love after all. But human bodies were surely a thing he still needed getting used to.

His other hand, on other, well, hand, was currently under the captivity of Benny's body weight. He was somewhat glad the amount of bullets that got lodged in his arm had in some extent destroyed his nerve endings. That way he didn't have to complain about tingling arm.

Who knew, maybe the two bullets Benny has fed him had some play in it too. He'd joke about those from time to time - much to annoyance of Benny. 'Should've shot straight, pal. Wouldn't have to deal with me.' Then Jonah would curse himself for ever saying a thing as he got bonus affection from his trio of partners. Those guys didn't like to talk about what happened in Goodsprings. Not that Jonah really blamed them.

He felt a face press into his chest and looked down, only to see a grumbling cowboy. Meeting Victor was probably the whole thing about Goodsprings ordeal, no offense to the folks of that town, God bless their heart.

But Jonah hadn't expected the robot to follow him all the way to Vegas. Well, not follow. Vic was the one who got to New Vegas first, so it was really more like Jonah followed him and - he got sidetracked.

But long story short, he was glad Vic stick around for the end, and not just. Decided to fuck off. Well, he did at first - he needed the help of several knowledgeable people to turn him back on. And then Jonah was afraid he would soon turn into Swiss cheese. But he's had his ways, and he was thankful they also worked on robots.

But robots must've had their way for him, too. Since, he's fell head over heels for not one, but two robots.

Yes Man and Jonah have been playing around each other for a while after the securitron was uploaded into the mainframe.

But what really changed, was when Yes Man got the 'assertive' update. He finally was able to speak his mind freely, with Jonah feeling he was forcing the poor robot into doing something against his will.

Yes Man had been one of the people who helped bring back Victor. After bringing Vic back to Lucky 38, Jonah swore these two bonded almost immediately. As he'd soon find out, they had both decided to accompany him across Mojave - not that there was a lot to do, with both NCR and the Legion out of the way.

They went back to Novac - Jonah wanted to check up on how Boone was handling things. He's supposedly went to therapy, and Jonah decided to declare just how proud he was of his friend.

But on the way he saw a black and white checkered suit he hasn't seen since he's wiped half the Fort with the help of a certain sniper and his trusted eyebot. Caesar's blood was shed for the same checkered suit. Not that Jonah wouldn't do it for any other given reason.

So his group of friends grew to three, and then, after some time, the group decided that Mojave could handle itself for a while.

And then they travelled East, all thanks to a rumor Jonah heard, about so-called synths. And what do you know, No-Bark was right. 

Then, the rest is history, with all of them slowly becoming friends with each other, with soft Amours just around the corner. Jonah sighed softly.

"Morning, baby." Voice rang out on Jonah's side. "What do you say we stay in bed all day? I don't really feel like movin'."

"Couldn't get up if I wanted to"

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH,,,, I'm kinda gay for Robots and Benny, in case u haven't noticed
> 
> Title comes from Frank Sinatra's song of the same name :-)
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @spideryscoolart


End file.
